The efforts planned for this Core, are modeled on the components that have been demonstrated in the previous period of the PPG to enable high productivity and efficient integration. This core is a hub of PPG activities and provides administrative support, and guidance without micromanaging individual project teams. The Core will be responsible for scheduling, organizing, hosting and/or facilitating on a regular basis the meetings that support the progress ofthe PPG. These meetings include (i)-plenary meetings (including Advisors), (ii)-electronic meetings, (iii)-thematic meetings of research groups enabled by participation of PPG teams in National and International conferences. The Core is responsible forthe administration of travel support for these meetings, including the allocation and accounting of funds. The Core is assuring compliance with all institutional, governmental and NIH-specific regulations and requirements, including timely communication with, and Progress Reporting to the NIH. All financial reporting and coordination aspects ofthe PPG that encompasses several major Institutions here and abroad are managed as well through the Core activities. Additional management objectives are to make certain that decisions about allocation (and reallocation) of resources, project expectations and progress, and accomplishing the goals of the PPG are addressed appropriately, fairly and in a well thought out and timely manner. The Core will thus continue to function to ensure the highest possible impact ofthe PPG's scientific discovery and dissemi nation activities by (l)-providing the necessary oversight, coordination and administrative support that will ensure the optimal performance of the PPG and its Consortium activities; (2)-providing services in the computational biology and bioinformatics aspects ofthe PPG, including resource sharing, and the sharing and dissemination of data generated by this Consortium; and (3)-developing an Information Management System forthe area of research represented by the PPG, including the computer-facilitated expert annotation system TRansporter Annotation Center (TRAC), and the associated literature-mining tool Coupler. RELEVANCE (See instructions): We study a complex set on cellular machines and functions in a coordinated scientific effort to understand mechanisms essential to maintaining human health and combating disease, such as drug abuse. To bring these efforts together in an efficient and coordinated manner we use an administrative core that fosters the highest standards of scientific research, compliance with all rules and regulation, and the sharing of resources and rasults within the Consortium and the communitv at larae